Nanami
by Unchuushi
Summary: Pues... un fic de Nanami, que trata de Nanami y narrado por Nanami.


_Decidí escribir este fic, porque Nanami es un personaje que me enternece mucho y al cual adoro. Me gusta mucho, también, su relación con Shinihirou y me llama mucho la atención._

_Dedicado a todas las fans de Nanami._

**Nanami**

Despierto. A mi lado, no hay nadie. Estoy solo. Shin debe haber despertado hace un rato... escucho el agua correr en el baño. Salgo de la cama. Voy a la cocina y comienzo a preparar el desayuno... hoy entro un poco más tarde... no es que la pase mal en la escuela, al contrario... pero hoy... hoy hay algo diferente.  
Shin sale del baño. Se está afeitando, al verme, sonríe... es algo que él nunca hubiese echo... no Shin, él. El amor aveces nos juega malos ratos y uno llega a hacer cosas que no debe... cambiamos lugares, yo voy al baño y él a la cocina... pero primero, pasa a mi lado y me da un beso. otra cosa que él jamás hubiese echo.  
Al mirarme en el espejo, mi cabello suelto... me recuerdan los viejos tiempos. Lo ato, dejando los dos mechones adelante, como a mi me gusta peinarme. el azul de mis ojos está extraño, más cristalino ¿Quién sabe?  
No es que extrañe los viejos tiempo... lo extraño a él. Shin es muy bueno y son sincero diciéndole cuanto lo amo... Pero el pasado no siempre se olvida.  
Al mirar mis manos, todo mi pasado vuelve a mi mente... un pasado asesino, si se quiere o sólo cruel. Estaba cegado por sus pensamientos e ideales, no me daba cuenta del mal que estaba causando... entonces, Shin llegó y me hizo saber la verdad. Aún así, los daños que hice en el pasado, dieron frutos que plantaron sus semillas y crecieron lentamente en la oscuridad, hasta crecer y florecer, expandir su polen, que se posó en las heridas de todos... incluso de él.  
Pero aún así, lo extraño. Si Shin lo supiera, estallaría en furia. Pero él me recuerda los viejos tiempos, donde no tenía que medir mis actos. Y aveces, visitar a mis antiguos compañeros, me hace recordar ese pasado y entonces, me siento más libre y actúo como antes.  
Antes era más abierto, si por la calle nos veían pasar y nos veían raro, sólo les hacía una mueca y seguía como si nada. Siempre fuí de trato delicado, siempre fuí más mujer que hombre; incluso donde actúo como hombre. Pero creo que eso es parte de mí. Ahora, debo ocultarlo, muchos no sabes que Shin y yo somos pareja. No me gusta éso, pero Shin es más cerrado.  
Él siempre aceptaba todo como era, ni siquiera me preguntó porqué lo seguía o lo sabía y sólo lo ignoraba ¿O acaso me estaba usando? Siempre creí que era una persona buena, hasta que me fuí y él demostró su naturaleza. Jamás pensé que sería capaz de hacerle tal cosa a unos niños... De ser así, me da tanta pena su propio hijo. Pero este último logró ver la verdad a último momento. Aún que para algunas cosas, ya había sido tarde; traicionó al mismo amor e incluso, hizo lo que su padre conmigo y lo usó.  
Ahora que han pasado los años. Demostró que no todo se hereda. Pero las heridas siguen y no todos logran emerger. Aveces te sigues culpando por el pasado. Que cosa horrible.  
Pero, a pesar de que extraño no poder ser yo siempre. Aveces lo soy y es cuando Shin y yo estamos solos y tranquilos. Antes, cuando cuidábamos de los pequeños, era más difícil. Pero ahora, siempre que cerramos la puerta, ambos somos nosotros mismos.  
Shin también tiene su otra cara. Es alguien demasiado maduro, aveces y otras, es sólo un niño. Por lo general, cuando se vé atrapado, saca ese nene tonto y caprichoso que tanto adoro. Como cuando Sou-chan lo molesta.  
En realidad, no sé que tanto pasa entre esos dos. Aveces se pueden llevar tan bien y otras, tan mal. Soushi tiene algo y es que parece alguien inmaduro, pero en realidad, tiene los pies sobre la tierra. Por otro lado, Shinichirou es su cara contraria: parece maduro, pero es inmaduro. Creo que Shin no soporta la idea de que Sou-chan sea un ex compañero y mucho menos, la idea de que aún tenga algo que me une a él... Pero otro punto es que Soushi siempre lo fastidia... No hay nada que hacer.  
Aveces me pregunto... ¿Qué pasará cuando lleguemos a ser ancianos? Vaya... que dilema! No me imagino de viejo y creo que nadie quiere hacerlo. Me pregunto si algún día nos traerán "nietos"... quizás sólo Matsuri. Pero si algún día Sora y Sunao llegan a algo, seremos muy felices.  
El amor es algo con lo que no se juega, es algo preciado. Jamás podría perdonar a alguien que lo hiciese. Una vez, pasa, pero dos, ya es imperdonable. Es que si se quiere, el amor puede ser un arma más que poderosa.  
El día que muera, espero dejar un buen legado. A pesar de todas las cosas malas que hice, pienso superarlas de ahora en adelante, con cosas buenas!  
Pero hay cosas que uno no puede manejar... Quizás los años pasen y nos separemos y luego, un día, todos nos volvamos a encontrar y entonces, nos hayamos olvidado unos de otros o nos seguiremos queriendo amando tanto como hace años.  
Ése es mi más grande deseo, si alguna vez nos distanciamos, pero solo espero que no pase.

**Fin**


End file.
